monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Shantien
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = None |Signature Move = Lava Burst Thunder Combo |Habitats = Large Exploration Ship |Monster Size = 3625.5 2358.1 |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Frontier }} Shantien is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G1. __TOC__ Physiology Shantien has a body structure similar to most Leviathan's with gray scales, jade colored blunt spines on its neck, back and tail, jade colored crystal-like structures two wing-like structures on its back, two large horns on either side of the head which also resemble wings, and blue and white fur running down its neck, along the arms and on the sides of the tail. When Shantien starts taking the fight seriously and brings a storm the white on the fur gets noticeably brighter and more spread out, the horns, crystal wing structures, and the tail tips also turn a clear blue, and scar-like marks throughout the body will change color. When the fight transitions to an unknown volcanic area Shantien's fur will gain red and yellow tips, the horns, tail tips and the crystal-like structures on the "wings" turn a mix of blue, jade, and even a bit of red. Abilities It has the ability to levitate by collecting, charging and releasing air particles from the jade crystal-like organs along its body, most notably on the "wings" causing them to visibly swell when Shantien takes to the air. Shantien appears fragile and slow initially, but as hunters anger the monster it begins to improve its own abilities, doing things such as creating lightning sphere's and smacking them against the ground, causing a large blast, and shooting large water beams, amongst other elemental attacks. By the third rage mode it is impressively fast in the air, and it will continue endlessly moving at this speed, taking quick sweeps at the ship in a attempt to hit hunters until forcibly stopped with a loud sound (like the ship's gong) or hooked with the Ballista Binder. Upon angering it even further it will almost completely destroy the exploration ship with multi-colored lightning and fire, causing it to crash into a unknown, unmapped volcanic zone. In this state hunters will face the true horror and power that is Shantien to the death. This is where its most famed attack begins; it will smash the ground below and roar, which causes lava to burst forth at both random spots around the area and directly under all hunters, which in turn causes them to be launched in the air. Shantien follows this by assaulting the now-airborne hunters with lightning, commonly resulting in instant death and instant quest failure to the unwary. The attack is omnidirectional and extremely hard to evade if not close to Shantien. Other attacks in this phase include briefly flying up then slamming to the ground causing lava to erupt around it, creating a large fiery whirlwind around itself and slowly moving towards hunters, whipping its tail about creating water pillars, and breathing out a beam that starts as just water, but then expands greatly, mixing in flames and multi-colored lightning. Behavior Shatien are very territorial and aggressive monsters attacking any monster or airship that enters their territory. Depending on how dangerous the intruder appears can determine how violently they decide to attack at first. Habitat Shantien have been sighted flying around far above in the skies, often over oceans or around volcanic areas, and they've also been reported near the Great Forest Peak. Usually the only way to get anywhere near them is with a Large Exploration Ship. Game Appearances Main Series * None. Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G1 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * None. In-Game Description Music Themes Notes External Links Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis